Acoustic short circuits are a commonly-encountered problem in buildings resulting from sub-standard construction practices. Short circuiting refers to the situation where building structural elements become linked, often through a fastener (e.g., a screw), in such a manner that vibrational energy, particularly sound energy, affecting one of the structural elements is transmitted to the linked structure. The effects of acoustic short circuiting are extremely noticeable and objectionable in multi-unit buildings, such as condominiums, apartment buildings, and the like where people are present near each other or near electrical or mechanical equipment.